


čiuptuvai

by cucumber_of_doom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consentacles, Other, Tentacle Sex, tentaclemonster!hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom
Summary: The creature always visited on a new moons night, when the darkness was thickest and it had not missed a single one since it’s visits had started so many years ago. Now Will only had to wait.(It's tentacle porn.)





	čiuptuvai

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, have some tentacle porn. I am going to hide under a rock now, bye.
> 
> **čiuptuvai:** _tentacles_ in Lithuanian according to google translate

Will laid down on top of the covers and tried his best to ignore the tightness in his stomach. The upstairs bedroom was warm enough for him not to freeze with his skin bared like this, but these nights always came with a mixture of anticipation and dread. They were the only time he ever used the room with it‘s sturdy bed and most importantly - lockable door to keep curious, wet noses away and even crossing the threshold send a strange tingle down his spine. 

Earlier he had let out the dogs for a few minutes and then made sure they had everything they needed for the night. They had been fussy, like they always were before the creature’s visits, responding to their masters nervous energy. He had shushed them with some extra pets and treats and then gone upstairs, where he’d locked the bedroom door, stripped of his clothes and turned off the light. Now he waited for the creature to arrive, his one loyal, non-canine companion over the years.

The creature always visited on a new moons night, when the darkness was thickest and it had not missed a single one since it’s visits had started so many years ago. 

Will listened to the sound of his own breathing while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He started to make out shapes: the window first, then the foot of the bed, the dresser in the corner. It wouldn’t be long now, he could sense it.

Maybe it was some shift in the air he subconsciously picked up. Something he had grown attuned to over the years, but no matter what it was that tipped him off: he knew. It started with a prickle at the base of his skull. Will’s body stiffened and his heart sped up. Even if he had wanted to run, there as no chance at escape. He had tried – years ago - and not liked the consequences in the least. The thing did not like to be deprived of his preferred prey.

He felt the arrival of the first tendril as a dip in the mattress and let out a shaky breath. It had started. 

The tendrils rose as a black, writhing mass from underneath the bed, thin and not fully defined yet, but Will knew this stage never lasted long. He kept his eyes on the ceiling as the anticipation in his belly mixed with the instinctual fear of being this close to an apex predator. Because that was what the creature was: something completely Other, not meant to manifest in this world. Yet it always did, sure as the moon followed it’s pattern, month after month.

Something touched Will’s left ankle, cool and dry, like a greeting, before it wrapped itself around it. The next tentacle did the same to his right one and then the rest of the creature rose. It was a black, writhing mass that filled his field of vision, more like smoke than something tangible with no definitive shape. The point of focus were two glowing eyes, red as fresh blood.

“Hello, Hannibal,” Will said.

He had no idea if the creature recognized the name Will had given it, but he had decided a few years into those encounters, that he needed something to call it. It was part of his life, after all. Maybe his most loyal friend, even, if the thing was capable of something like friendship. Will hoped it was.

Two more tentacles wound themselves around his wrists, successfully immobilizing him. He habitually tested his bonds and found them as unyielding as ever and he allowed himself to relax into their familiar hold. The world could not hurt him here, not as long as Hannibal held him firmly in his grasp.

Will nuzzled into some of the writhing tentacles next to his face and enjoyed the feeling of his stubble rasping against their smooth surface. There used to be times when he was terrified by Hannibal’s advances, but those were long gone. He did not understand that Hannibal meant him no harm as a young cop in New Orleans, but he did know now.

Something poked between his cheeks, this tentacle slicker than the others and Will felt a shiver run down his spine. A delicious, electric tingle ran right through his core. The slim tendril circled his hole, poked and prodded, until Will started bucking his hips. It felt maddeningly good, like being eaten out by an inhuman tongue and Will wondered, not for the first time, if Hannibal was tasting him. He liked to take his time with this for sure - as long as he was in the mood - but right now Will wanted more and that quickly.

“You are being a tease today,” Will said, his voice already raspy. “Come on. Please?”

The tentacle lapped at him a few more times then finally – finally – put more pressure onto his hole and slipped in. It was slim enough to not really stretch him, but Will let out a sigh anyway.

The creature took it’s time to lube him up before it pulled out the slim tentacle and immediately replaced it with a thicker one. This time the stretch made Will groan, the movement too quick to adjust to in time and he involuntarily pulled on the ones holding his legs apart.

More tentacles crept forward from the dark and wound around his arms and legs, trapping him further like the most possessive of embraces. Will took the opportunity to wriggle his ass, trying to get more. Without success, but who knew how long he still would have the freedom of movement to do even that? Hannibal liked to let him now exactly how helpless he was.

The tentacle in his ass slowly made it’s way further inside, gradually growing thicker with each inch. Will clutched at the sheets. The stretch was sudden but not painful and it only took seconds for the tentacle to find his prostate. Will’s breath hitched at that first burst of pleasure. 

The tentacle curled inside him now that it had found it’s target and Will’s world narrowed down to that single point. It made relaxing so much easier while Hannibal took it upon himself to stretch Will’s hole to the limit of what it could take. They’d had enough opportunities to figure out exactly how much that was.

Will felt one tentacle trace his open lips, almost like it was asking for permission, which Will granted gladly by opening them wider and licking at the appendage as soon as it entered his mouth. This one was about as thick as two if his fingers and tasted like nothing he could put a name on. Not anything like human skin for sure. Dark. Something that send fire through his veins and made his head spin. A taste he associated with pleasure and the fear rooted deeply in his hind brain.

He looked up at the pair of eyes near the foot of the bed, fixed on him with a singular focus. Will never knew whether the creature would make him come over and over again until way past what he could endure or simply milk him dry without letting him have a proper orgasm at all. Hannibal was very good at that, especially when displeased, and he could take what he came for without having to give Will any kind of satisfying release. 

The tentacle nudging the back of his throat brought Will into the present. He could smell his own arousal now, precome already leaking from his untouched cock. The tentacle in his ass massaged his prostate relentlessly. Too much and not enough. His hips started bucking in the vain hope of finding any kind of friction. He greedily sucked at the thing in his mouth, now slick with his own spit. Hannibal had an obsession with his mouth. It was one of the first things Will had figured out once the visits had started: that there was a way to placate the shapeless horror from whatever dimension it was it retreated to once it was done with Will. That he could make up for mistakes once he discovered that there were mistakes to make with his uninvited visitor.

Quitting the police and moving halfway across the country from Louisianan to Virginia had not only been one of those things he had to make up for but had also done nothing to hide him from the creature. The only difference he noticed was that it handled him more roughly the next new moon. It had been the first time Hannibal had not cared in the least for Will’s comfort. He had felt like crap afterwards and made sure to apologize as best as he could the next time. Moving apartments a lot while getting his degree gave him occasion enough to get practice at it.

Settling down in Wolf Trap permanently had mostly put an end to the worst of Hannibal’s fits and gave Will some peace if mind. While Hannibal had never attacked any neighbors and seemed to only be interested in Will, moving out to his little house in the middle of nowhere had lifted a weight from Will’s shoulders. Now the only ones he had to be keep safe where his dogs and nothing would happen to them as log as he retreated upstairs and locked the door the night of the Hannibal’s inevitable visit. 

But tonight everything was fine. Will swallowed around the tentacle in his throat and was left panting and drooling when it pulled out. Another, this one dry, brushed a sweaty curl from his forehead before slowly winding around his neck.

Will did not understand his intentions immediately, too distracted by the steady, deep fucking his ass was still getting. Not until the tentacle tightened enough to restrict his airflow, but not block it entirely. His half-lidded eyes flew open, pupils blown wide from the sudden rush of animal like panic. He wondered if he had come then and there if Hannibal had not chosen that moment to pull out of his ass, yanking Will back from the edge. 

His painfully hard cock was leaking heavily now, enough to form a small pool of slowly cooling precome on his stomach. All he wanted was to touch his cock. Or better even: for Hannibal to touch his cock, but that was not something he was going to get tonight.

The creature gave him enough time to catch his breath before the tentacle pushed back into his asshole with a sound so filthy Will would have blushed if he’d had any shame left when it came to Hannibal. Because what use had a creature like him for something this uniquely human?

Will’s whole body shivered as he felt another tentacle make it’s way over the sensitive skin of his stomach and drew lazy circles through the wetness on his stomach. It was so maddeningly close, Will let out sob. The hold around his throat tightened in answer. 

The blood rushed loudly in his ears as Will sucked in a last wheezing breath before even that wasn’t possible anymore. His lungs burned, his limbs strained against the unforgiving hold of the tentacles holding him down. Will’s gaze sought Hannibal’s eyes above. They watched his every move, always attentive, forever unblinking but never uncaring. Of course Hannibal cared: One could not be deliberately cruel without caring in equal measure.

The tentacle in his ass sped up and Will felt the pleasure build again. He wanted to beg, but there was no air left. All he could do was plead with his eyes while blackness crept in from the edges of his vision. If only Hannibal would let him come before he passed out, Will did no longer care for anything else. Some broken noise escaped his throat, choked off and desperate.

And then, without a warning, Hannibal released the hold on his neck. The same moment Will sucked in a deep, desperate breath his orgasm hit. His vision went white and if he screamed he did not remember.

He must have passed out, because when he came his limbs where free and the tentacle cleaning up his come was busy finishing his work. This was always the strangest part, his seed vanishing like into thin air. Will had stopped thinking about what Hannibal wanted with it long ago, just like Hannibal had started staying after the deed was done. Some of his tentacles stroked Will’s hair, like a lovers hand might have done. He leaned into the cool familiarity of the touch immediately.

His eyes grew heavy while his fingers played lazily with one of the smoky tentacles while others slowly moved over his cooling skin. Will knew Hannibal would be gone in the morning and the thought of waking up alone in the bedroom was a sad prospect, but right now Will was at peace. When he drifted off to sleep Hannibal still held him. Sure, by all definitions he was a monster, but one that cared for Will and never let him down. He was Will’s monster.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me rambling about writing and a lot of random blogging, visit my [tumblr](http://cucumber-of-doom.tumblr.com/) because that's where the cool kids are.


End file.
